The First Date
by TikeULike2010
Summary: Tina and Mike had been dating for a few weeks, becoming aware of a secluded spot Tina decided to make them a romantic picnic. They spent the day wrapped up in each other there and this was a place that would be their sanctuary for the following year.


Mike made his way to Tina's house. He kicked the gravelled stones as he made his way up her path. His hands at his pockets. He was so nervous his hands sweating profusely. He quickly wiped them down the front of his jeans to hide the evidence, knowing that any minute Tina would take his hand in hers.

He took a few calming breaths "you're fine chang, looking good" he breathed into his hands to check how fresh his breath was. He swiftly moved his hands away when he saw Tina approaching the front door. She looked so beautiful. Her hair was up off her face and she had on an electric blue top that was real long it came to just above her knees, black leggings and black chunky boots with buckles all the way up the sides. Her bright red lips stood out from her face and Mike stared at them, he was torn between her lips and the eyes that called to him. He wanted to kiss her all the time, the feelings he got whenever he kissed her could not be measured.

Tina was carrying a picnic basket. Mike smiled at her attempts at romance they were 16years old, Tina regularly coming up with new ways to keep their romance alive. He quickly took the basket off her "Tina" he smiled embracing her and placing the basket on the floor near his feet "Mikey" she murmured her smile getting bigger as he pulled her into his body.

He glanced around himself looking for prying eyes mainly Tina's parents. He thought her dad may try and shoot him for laying hands on their first and only born child. With that in Mind he kissed her quickly on the lips "Mike" she giggled as he pulled away. She was always so unprepared for the rush of feelings following one of Mikes kisses. Her mind completely dazed as his lips parted from hers.

The walk was only a short to their destination. A quiet meadow with a stream running through it. Summer was only just over and the weather still surprisingly warm. When they arrived they glanced around themselves "deserted" Mike told her grinning inanely.

He helped her climb the small fence by lifting her over the other side and handing her the basket, she struggled slightly with its huge size. Mike chuckled at her predicament and jumped over the fence with ease, showing off, trying to impress her.

Once they were in the meadow it was stunningly beautiful the flowers still in full bloom, their smell making them both slightly giddy. They could hear the birds singing in the trees over head in perfect harmony. "It's beautiful here eh Mike?" she told him sighing softly "sure is T" Mike said before breathing in the fresh air. Getting out a huge checked blanket, he spread it on the ground and both sat down. Mike immediately pulling her close and placing a tender kiss on her temple. She closed her eyes relaxing against Mikes body, loving spending quality time with her boyfriend.

Mike saw something jumping about in the distance and a smile crept across his face. He nudged Tina gently in her side "shhhh". He then proceeded to point at a family of rabbits in the distance. Tina stared at them in utter amazement "they're so adorable can i be the mommy rabbit?" she said grinning "yes you may but were never having that many kids" Mike joked pointing to the 4 smaller rabbits playing together behind their bigger parents. She carried on watching with baited breath until they were no longer in sight.

She was getting hungry now, her stomach rumbled letting her know it was lunch time "was that your stomach? or mine? Tina" Mike teased reaching for the hem of his t-shirt he lifted it up his toned body. He grinned at her a familiar glint in his eye, as he ran his hand across his stomach a few times. Tina bit her bottom lip. She would have taken him right there and forgo-ed lunch all together but this place was so public and open. What if someone sees you both? her mind spoke to her. She loved his body, but his eyes were her favorite feature. She was momentarily distracted from the task at hand. Tina then broke into laughter "you know full well it was mine grumbling" she shook her head at him, smiling from ear to ear.

She knew, he knew he was good looking, he had a charm all if his own. He would flash her the abs whenever he wanted to beat her into submission. He always got his own way it worked for him. "If it aint broke dont try to fix it" He muttered barely audiable under his breath.

She reached into the basket, and began to eat some potato chips, she was totally caught off guard as Mike pushed her down on the blanket and began to kiss her cheeks. "Mike" she giggled tangling her hands up in his hair. "you're adorable" She gently eased him off her and took his hand in hers, laying so they were side by side. She loved being exactly where he was. They started looking up at the clouds overhead watching them move by ever so slowly, the warm sun bleating down on their faces.

Tina was lost in all the different shapes of the clouds, and with her concentration fixated on the clouds above. Mike started poking her with his index finger at her ribs. It caused her to giggle loudly, she started rolling all over the blanket. Mike laughing at her giggle. His tickling came with some discomfort too but the laughing far outweighed that aspect.

God he loved her laugh, everything about her. The way she nuzzled into that speck below his chin when he cuddled into her. He was desperate for one of her sweet kisses. The ones that made him weak at the knees and made him see stars. He stopped his actions abruptly "Tina kiss me" he called out breaking the silence which now hung in the air. He pointed to his lips with the cutest expression Tina had ever seen on Mike Chang's handsome face. She looked at him and for a second she forgot to even breathe.

He was definitely her first love and no one got her the way he did. She was just Tina his glee club girlfriend. Tina leaned in and captured his lips with her own, sliding her tongue into the wet confides of his mouth, she moaned softly into it as he repositioned himself. He was half on top of her, half on the blanket. Her hands slid up the back of his shirt, gliding over his soft skin. She pulled away slightly to nibble his bottom lip, she started becoming all the more aware of how much she needed him right now despite the public setting they were in. Her body trembling with anticipation and from wanting him so badly. Tina could so easily lose herself with him and broke the kiss after several minutes "ok romeo that's enough of that" she said pushing him all the way off her, pecking his lips one more time as she did so.

She was incredibly hungry and needed to catch her breath. She rummaged in the basket and pulled out a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and handed half to Mike.

They were right in the middle of nature and she had never seen anywhere so beautiful before. They could hear the stream running over the rocks as it whooshed past them the stream only 10feet at the most away from them. It felt surreal being here, it was so calm and peaceful.

Mike went to take a bite of his sandwich when he heard a buzzing sound. He got up at lightening speed and started running all over the place fighting off this bee. He ducked and dived but held on to his sandwich will all his might. Tina was lying on her side curled up her head resting on her arm. Her other hand covered her giggling mouth. He looked insane from where she was lying. Mike managed to escape the bee after a while and sat down panting "think its after my P and J" he protested. Tina laughed "you looked like such a ninja" Tina joked and mimicked some of his movements in a very sarcastic manner. Her arms flailing in front of her.

"right that's it Tina, you're going for a swim" he teased scooping her up in his strong arms and making his way towards the stream. She squealed and buried her head deeply into his chest. "plllleeeaaassseee Mike" she screeched "i'm begging you" Mike smiled and proceeded to swing her round right over the stream. Them so close now that water actually splashed his sneakers. She honestly thought she would end up in the water and clung on to him more strongly at his neck.

She began to shake a little in his grasp and all of a sudden his behavior wasn't that funny to her anymore and she grew quiet. Realizing that his girlfriend was now terrified. Mike set her down his eyes kind, he moved her hair out of her face slowly "baby" he exclaimed and pulled her into a heart felt hug " I would never drop you or put you in any danger ever…you know that right?" Tina looked up at him, the blaring sun in her eyes. She had to shield her arm over her face to even make out Mikes features. "i know that Mike" she said with a small smile.

Her eyes were suddenly drawn to movement in the water "look at the fish Mike" She was such a nature loving bumpkin "damn we could have brought a fishing rod and i could have caught us dinner" Mike said laughing. It was so like him to be cracking jokes. She wondered whether he had ever taken anything seriously in his whole entire life. "the only thing you'll be catching is me" she teased and ran and practically threw herself into his arms. He caught her, but lost his balance and they fell head long into the grass below the grass cushioning their fall. Both of them laughing now "i told you, you wouldn't catch me Mickie" she joked. "well maybe if Minnie gave me some warning next time" Mike said continuing to laugh and holding her close to him.

He loved being with her in this meadow. although it failed in comparison to her natural beauty. Her brown eyes, her glossy black hair, her eye liner making her eyes look far bigger than they were, her fingerless gloved hands, her goth clothes everything that made Tina, well Tina.

For the next year whenever they needed time and space or alone time together they made their way to this meadow. It was their sanctuary. They were there many a times doing homework without any distractions or practicing for glee club performances with its spaciousness Mike could easily practice his moves there, without feeling restricted by lack of space issues. He would practice over and over again perfecting his routines until they were just right and then he would proudly show Tina what he had taught himself. She was of course his biggest fan and encouraged his love of dance. It made him so happy and seeing him smile the way he did when he danced made her heart beat frantically in her chest.

He loved being lost in the music, most of the time he had no idea what his body was doing and he just did his own thing it came naturally to him. Tina swooning over his every move, when he danced he took her to another place entirely. She was totally lost in the moment with him and saw no body else but him.

He was falling so completely in love with her and he was pretty sure she felt the same way about him.


End file.
